kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Renton
Est. | build | hair = Brown | eyes = Blue | skin | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student | affiliations | relatives = Mrs. Renton (mother) | friends = Ron Stoppable Kim Possible | loveinterests = Zita Flores (season 4) | pets | nemesis | first = "Motor Ed" | voice = Jason Marsden }} Felix Renton is a student at Middleton High School who is friends with Ron and Kim. Physicality Appearance Personality More Ron's friend than Kim's, Felix was an easygoing boy who enjoyed video games and basketball. The fact that he was paralyzed did not stop him from enjoying life. Felix often joked about his situation, much to Kim's discomfort early on.Motor Ed Abilities Felix was very intelligent, and was best known for his quick thinking in a crises, as well as handling his wheelchair's cyber-robotics with ease. Though seemingly a normal wheelchair at most times, Felix could instantly take to the air with it, or defend himself by deploying a pair of robot arms.Motor Ed Biography Shortly after he moved to town, Felix met Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable at the Middleton Fair. Felix and Ron bonded quickly due to a shared love of the Zombie Mayhem video game series. Kim, however, was too busy attempting to be sensitive to Felix's wheelchair-bound status to be much fun. Their fair visit was interrupted by Motor Ed, who stole several vehicles from a monster truck show. Kim tried to stop him, but failed largely because she was distracted by Ron, who had invited Felix on the mission. Felix proved himself an asset in planning a scheme to lure out Motor Ed with a fake car part. When Ron got taken in its place, Felix helped Kim rescue him and capture Motor Ed.Motor Ed While Felix, Ron, and Kim were attending a video game marathon event, Felix's wheelchair was stolen by Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed, and Shego. Felix accompanied Kim and Ron to recover his wheelchair, only to find that the villains had adapted his mother's technology from the wheelchair into Drakken's Doomvee. Wade helped them find a control frequency to override the Doomvee's steering and wreck it.Steal Wheels Felix was the class valedictorian at Middleton High School's graduationGraduation, Part 1. Relationships Family Felix's mother was a genius in the field of advanced cyber-robotics. After they moved to Middleton, she took a job in the Robotics division of the Space Center. She modified his wheelchair with her technology, and also used it in their home.Motor Ed Friends Ron and Felix became fast friends and shared several interests. Unlike Kim, Ron was able to immediately treat Felix like any other friend. In fact, Ron occasionally felt that Felix's wheelchair gave him an unfair advantage at certain activities. He and Felix were comfortable enough with each other where they would regularly joke about Felix's wheelchair.Motor Ed When Felix first arrived, Kim was in a way even more paralyzed than him, since she kept trying to think of the most "appropriate" way to behave around him. As a result, she tended to say the worst possible things to him, though according to Ron, Felix just thought she was funny. Inspired by Ron's mellow attitude however, and especially discovering that Felix was more than capable of handling life from a wheelchair, even in mission situations, Kim eventually relaxed around him.Motor Ed Love Interest When Felix graduated from Middleton High School, he was dating an ex-girlfriend of Ron's, Zita FloresGraduation, Part 1. Enemies Felix has twice assisted Team Possible in missions, and proved essential to their success, his wheelchair's abilities coming in handy both times. Since both missions involved Motor Ed, the argument could be made that Motor Ed and Felix have become personal enemies to each other. If nothing else, Motor Ed was deeply impressed by the technology in Felix's wheelchair, and thought it was the only reason Kim defeated him the first time. This is what convinced him to steal both the chair from Felix and the technology added by Felix's motherSteal Wheels, something Felix could have easily taken personally. Paraphernalia 6.1 Clothes 6.2 Equipment *Cyber-robotic wheelchair capable of powered flight, and equipped with cybernetic armsMotor Ed and auto defense systemSteal Wheels. Quotes From "Motor Ed" *"And another brick from 'Oh yes, he is in fact' Stoppable!" (playing basketball with Ron) Gallery Felix_Renton.jpg Motor Ed (2).jpg Trivia *Felix is Ron's best male friend. *Felix helped Kim and Ron on two missions and both of them involved defeating Motor Ed. *Felix called Kim & Ron by their last names rather than their first names in his first ever episode, "Motor Ed", but later in "Steal Wheels" & "Graduation" he calls them both by their first names. *His last name, "Renton", is also the name of a city in King County, Washington. *Felix's voice actor has appeared in nine episodes of Boy Meets World, the show that Ron's voice actor, Will Friedle, is best known for starring in. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Felix is voiced by Jason Marsden, who in real life is a close friend of Ron's voice actor Will Friedle, and also famous for voicing Chester McBadbat, a friend of Timmy Turner, in'' The Fairly Oddparents'' cartoon. He also famous for voicing Max Goof, the son of Goofy, and Kovu from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and The Lion Guard. Episode Appearances References Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Characters